


Pain

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chiaki starts to think about her life before she dies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction so if you could please give me some constructive criticism that would be greatly appreciated. Also, this is very short because I'm very new.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I do not own Danganronpa.

_**Pain.** _

That's what Chiaki Nanami felt in her last moments. Pain at the wounds she was currently suffering from. Pain from knowing that her classmates and teacher were full in despair. Pain from knowing she would never be able to see her friends again. Pain from knowing that she'd never be able to see Hajime Hinata again especially. Most of all, pain from knowing that Hajime Hinata was no longer the boy he was. Right before she closed her eyes, she saw a man. A man with long, black hair and a fancy suit. She looked into that mans eyes and saw Hajime. She was surprised. She thought that she would never see him again, yet here he was. She tried to talk to him, trying to coax out the Hajime she knew long ago. To her surprise once again, this new man responded with:

"Hajime Hinata is dead. My name is Izuru Kamakura. All the memories and personality of Hajime Hinata is dead."

She couldn't stop her world from spinning. She was so agonized, she would never see Hajime again. She began to remember her time with Hajime. Her heart just couldn't handle knowing that she would never see him again. She intended to just lay there and die, but then she had the thought: _Am I ok with dying like this?_  And her answer was a solid no. So she waited until the man was gone, and then she attempted to move. It hurt, a lot, but she succeeded. She rested for a while before she began to move again. This time, she was able to get to the doorway without collapsing.She looked outside and was able to make it to the nurses' office. Once there, the nurse was able to patch up some wounds, but ultimately she had to go to a hospital. 5 min. later she heard the beep beeping of the ambulance. Once she arrived at Lamp Hospital, a building with a red outline and a blue interior. Once she was hooked up to the IV, she blacked out. She  ****dreamt that she was high above the clouds, with a huge smile on her and Hajime's faces.


	2. Chapter2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! It has been awhile. I've been occupied with other things, *cough* BOTW *cough*. Anyway, enjoy! And this is not going to have many canon elements.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I DON'T OWN DANGANRONPA!

 Izuru Kamakura was not a happy man.

 In fact, ever since the operation that turn the man named Hajime Hinata into Izuru Kamakura, he had no emotion. 

 So once he encountered Chiaki Nanami, he was surprised at the warm liquid flowing down his cheeks

_What is this? Is this... tears? No, it can't be. That makes no logical sense. I have no emotional attachment to this woman._

He eventually figured out that this was most likely from his old body, Hajime Hinata. This confused him profusely. He figured that Hajime was dead, but this experience changed that. He was still trying to figure out what was happening when he received a text.

  _Come to room 37-b in an hour. I'll be waiting for you! :)_ , it said. He knew who this text came from (Junko Enoshima) and knew her talent (analysis). He knew she had immense observational power. He knew that if anything, even a wrinkle on his suit, she would notice and call him out. This would be bad. He observed himself to see if there was anything she could notice, for he had the same observational power as Enoshima. He found nothing, and before he knew it, it was an hour later. He made his way to 37-b.

* * *

As soon as he reached the door, he could hear the 2 despair sisters talking. He walked in and the talking stopped. Instantly, the strawberry blond addressed his presence by saying:

"Hi Kamakura-kun!"

He replied with a simple: "What do you want?"

"Waa? Kamakura-kun doesn't like my presence!"

"Get to the point!"

"Alright, alright, I'm getting to it. I've decided to spread our influence elsewhere. I believe we should start with a hospital, hmm? How about, the Lamp Hospital?"

Kamakura wouldn't be able to say no, so he just said OK, and left for the hospital.

* * *

Chiaki awoke to a loud bang coming from the front door of the hospital. She was startled and almost banged her head on the low hanging light above her head. She stopped just before hitting the lamp, and asked the attending nurse:

"What's going on?"

The nurse simply replied, "I'm not sure sweetie, I'm going to check it out."

Moments after the nurse walked out the door, she flew back into the room. Chiaki realized that the person or persons who were attacking were right outside her door. She braced herself, she thought they would come into her room.

* * *

 

Izuru was going to go into the room, kill the patient, and leave. Once he found who was inside, he stopped.

"You should be dead," he said.

Chiaki was surprised. 

"Are you going to kill me?"she said with a shaky voice.

"Yes" 

He raised his weapon, a syringe that he stole, and thrust it into her chest.

He thought.

Instead he saw that his arm was shaking, and the syringe was not sticking out of her heart. He tried again. He failed once again. Chiaki was still shaking with fear. He still failed. He eventually failed and just said,

"Meet me at the front door in 20 minutes." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading through this, and please, once again, give me constructed criticism.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, you survived! Again, please give me some constructive criticism. I don't know if there will be a next chapter, but if there is, I'll try to make it come quickly.


End file.
